Powerful new foe!! The Sea Devils vs The Human Blade!!
Chapter 1 It was a sunny day on Grande Island the birds were singing, the children were playing and some local bandits were getting their heads smashed in. Zero: I did warn ya not to insult my crew....Ya brought this upon yaselves.... Bandit Leader: Damn it you wimps get in there and kill him! The remainign bandits charged at the unarmed Zero who swiftly beat them with a single roundhouse that easily broke their swords and facial structure. Anna: Well he did need to blow off steam....Shame he did it all over their faces..... Kojiro: *Yawn* Well he could do it alittle quiter..... Idate: Yeah well I could've taken them instead.... Aya: You know dad...He like to do things himself.... Ayane: Alittle too much if ya ask me. Takeshi: I say we finish our food before the marines or local police show up....Remember the last time they showed up on our "day off"?... Zero: You worry too much old friend.... Zero sat back down taking a sip from his drink and glancing back at the wounded Bandits smirking as they limped off. Meanwhile, at the center of the island there was a small yet not too small village, it's homes were similar to that of the giants, though a much more miniature version. In the eastern segment, there was a larger building, which was easily distinguishable as the marine base. Though it seemed peaceful, marines walked around in groups talking to one another as friends rather than colleagues, it was a more peaceful village. That is.. whilst the officer in charge is asleep. Which tends to be most of the day. Marine #1: 'Heh, I love this place. It's so easy... but you wanna know something? '''Marine #2: '''Oh? what's that buddy? '''Marine #1: '''I'm rather bored... I joined the marines to kick some arse yanno? Get recognised as a hero!! Like the Admirals and the White Hunter!! ''As the marines were speaking to one another, a young man with a interestingly unique attire his appearance somewhat menacing as a large golden static blade hilt poked out from his shoulder. He smirked as he approached the doors, several pirates behind him in sea stone cuffs. Looking somewhat beaten up, they were all looking down on the ground as the followed him. '???: '''Yeah yeah yeah. but you're forgetting the true monsters out there!! Such as Whitebeard, Captain Kidd!! Or even the pirate crews themselves. Such as the Skyline Pirates, the Sea Devils, heck even the Seraph Pirates!! To be one of those marines. You'll have to beat one of the big boys we bounty hunters go for. '''Marine #3: '''What the.... uhh.... Ok? '''Marine #1: '''Dude... that's one of the Blades... You know! One of Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade's sons!! ''The marines shivered as a manly laugh echoed in their heads. They then watched as the man walked into the marine base with the pirates. 'Marine #4: '''Yeah!! And those are the Turnback Tyrants!! You know! the crew that goes island to island ravaging for jewels! ''As the marines walked off in awe talking about rumours and such. The young man approached the desk of the marine base, and smiled as the secretary looked at him with a flabbergasting expression. She stared at him as he pulled the captain of the pirates to the desk aswell. '' '''Secretary: '''Another catch Mr. Blade? '''Mr. Blade: '''Aye. But a bunch of smallfries this time. Got any big ones for me? ''Two marines came along and dragged the pirates off, some where crying and other's miserable, whilst others were merely pissed off. 'Secretary: '''Well there are two, the Sea Devils seem to be in the vicinity at the moment probably up to no good as they're known well for. Aswell as a lone wolf known as Static Dyson, he's the biggest going around near us as far as the intel goes. But if you ask me they're aggressive scum the lot of em!! '''Mr. Blade: '''I see.. and which is closer? The Sea Devils or Dyson? '''Secretary: '''Hmm according to recent sightings at the current time, the crew are closer. But they're a pretty dangerous bunch. Some powerful ones in that crew Mr. Blade. '''Mr. Blade: '''Ok. Well, I'll go and read up on my target. Can you tell me where I may find any useful pirate info? And call me Ice... it's shorter. '''Secretary: '''Yes Mr.... I mean yes Ice. Sorry... Well. There are documents upstairs... but I can give you the key if you do something for me... hehehe. ''She smiled as he looked slightly confused, then being dragged behind the counter. Several smooches were heard as Ice's white scarf flew over the desk, covering both halves as it was incredibley long. Meanwhile back with The Sea Devils who had just been joined by Yami. '''Yami: Zero-san....We have a potentual issue..... Zero: Oh? Yami: We have a Blade-blood.... Zero: Oh one of his blood line.... Zero smirked then burst into laughter. He then grabbed his sword and went for a walk hoping to draw the attention of the Blade. Ayane: This is gonna be fun...Though i hope it ain't him..... Ayane shivers thinking about Galaxy Blade and was joined in the shiver with the rest of the crew....except Yami who doesn't have emotions. Whilst Ice was busy in the upstairs room of the marine base, reading up on his newly found targets. Ice: 'With each step I learn more and more about their strength it seems... But how they fight is my main concern.... ''He continued to read as the secretary brought him a bottle with a simple wine glass. Her hair rather messy as her glasses louched at the bottom of her nose. Her shirt done up to the last but two button. She smiled as she left the room, marines staring at her as she walked past. Ice took a sip from his newly poured glass of wine. 'Ice: '''Taking them all at once would cause me too many problems... I'd lose limbs or my life.... I'll have to be deviant it seems.. since they won't fall even if the strongest did... ''He flipped to the final page of the documents as he drank from the bottle instead, looking out the window and thinking on his plan. His cheek's reddened as he stood up, swaying sllightly. 'Ice: '''I think I'll cut their source of intel first...... *hiccup*.. man... I'm a lightweight... *hiccup* ''He walked off in a drunken manner, easily evading the secretaries eager eyes and continuing on to the village center, looking around as he tried his best to keep his balance. Whereas, the Sea Devils were following Zero while Yami went off alone which was odd for him. Back with Zero who was casually walking through the town hoping some Marines would spot him and report to their base. '''Zero: Wow....Not a single Marine....I've heard of light security but wow..... Ayane: There isn't much Pirate activity here Zero....Not even the Revos come here. Takeshi: Yeah....Hey whrere di Yami head off to? Anna: No clue.... Kojiro: *Yawn* Typical ghost....Always vanishing when ya least expect it. Zero: He went west some time ago.... Yami walked down a set of side street following the odd feeling he was getting, as several villagers walked past him in different directions. Sat at the fountain, smack in the center of the western segment of the village, was a slightly drunk Ice. Elbows rested on his knees as his head stared down to the ground. Ice: 'hunngg... unnngg... ehhh.........zzzzz ''As he drifted off, he fell backwards towards the fountain, however the blade on his back stopped him from doing so. As the tip of the blade caught where he had sat, and the bottom of the hilt caught upon a upper segment of the fountain. Effectively stopping him from falling in, or getting up. '''Ice: '''Zzzz....zzz... '''Yami: The exact reason why I don't drink..... Yami sighed as he walked past the drunk fighter not showing any real care for his situation. He then sat on a shaded bench near the fountain watching the people go by. Where as the drunken Ice sobered up. His face dismal as he felt a rather extatic headache. He pulled himself from the fountain and began walking once more. Carefully examining his surroundings he sat down on the same shaded bench. Ice: '''You know... other than a brief image... you are a very difficult person to study.... '''Yami: Ghosts are rarely seen by the human eye.....You however aren't hard to find or study....You've hunted several of my clan members in the past....Human Blade.... Yami's left hand slowly edged to his short sword anticipating a fight. Meanwhile back with The Sea Devils who got no where in their Marine hunt decided to look for Yami who was still missing. Zero: Ok everyone spread out and find him...We still need that jerk's spying talents.... Ayane: Yeah....Shame really.... Zero: Your with me Anyane...Everyone else split into teams of two if you find him send up the green flare. Sea Devils: Roger! The crew spread out in the search for The Ghost. Though Benny beign benny went off in the wrong direction causing his partner Michi to look for him as well. Michi: I hate Benny..... Meanwhile, Ice smirked as he stood up. Staring straight to Yami's eyes, he slowly twitched his fingers as several of the remaining villagers all walked into stores and homes, looking out from the window as a small breeze of air blew through the open walkway. '' '''Ice: '''Hunt? heh. I am a Bounty Hunter afterall. I'm not surprised someone with your skills knows me well. But the fact you have not attempted to flee makes me wonder if you have all the intel.. or are you just underestimating me? '''Yami:' Sometimes the best intel is gathered face to face.....I can get intel on combat abilities and appearance by watching but personality and mannerisms are best gathered in person.... Yami stands up as well. He then walks to the clearing between the bench and fountain. Yami: Try not to make too much of a mess....My crew didn't intend on damaging this town while we were here.... Meanwhile Michi had found Benny in another bar surrounded by beautiful women. After a few minutes trying to drag him out he gave up and began the search on his own while the others carried on in their pairs. Zero: Knowing Yami he'll go somewhere dark.... Ayane: Yeah he's never been a fan on light has he? Zero: Why'd you think he goes by Yami and not his real name? Ayane: True....Kinda worried with that Blade-born around. Ice put his hand into his cloak and pulled out a red pickaxe, with a symmetrical triceratops head on the bottom. Ice threw it high up into the air, as the two men looked up to the sky, the light shone directly in Yami's eyes. Ice: 'Destruction is never the key to battle. A quick and decisive victory is always the key. ''As Yami covered his eyes with his hand, he noticed a figure in the way of the sun, wielding what appeared to be a blade. It was Ice, whom had leaped up grabbing his sword, with the sun facing his back and his opponents eyes, the first step locked into motion. 'Yami: '. . . Ice's blade lit up in flames as what had appeared to be the pickaxe turned out to be one of Ice's five blades, Enshin "Flame God". Yami prepared to block Ice's attack however the sun prevented him from doing so properly. '''Ice: ''Hōō no saishū Soa!! ('Final Soar of the Phoenix!!)'' Ice's blade then began bursting with flames as they flowed to the back of either side of him. Giving off the impression of a Pheonix's wings. The light off of the fire made it even more bright as Yami was forced to put both hands in front of his face, shading his eyes as he saw what seemed to be a phoenix approach him rapidly then disappearing. Ice reappeared behind Yami as his blade "Enshin" pointed diagonally at the ground. Ice's eyes were shadowed. Ice: 'I am sorry we had to be enemies. Yami, the ghost. ''As the blade retracted into the mouth of the triceratops head upon Enshin, a large burst of fire erupted from Yami's chest as a wound opened up there spewing a very small amount of blood. Yami fell to his knees as his eyes drifted slowly towards unconsiousness. Before his face hit the ground, he was caught by Ice, whom had placed Enshin back inside his cloak and lifted Yami upon his shoulder. Walking away from the segment of the village, leaving nothing but Yami's blade and an Ice cold blue rose that froze a small patch of the ground beneath it. Zero and Ayane came across the battleground, they noticed the sword and rose almost straight away. Zero then surveyed the area to discover what happened and became enraged at what he discovered. So enraged he sent the bench they both sat at flying. '''Zero: Find the others now....I'm gonna find Yami and the Naigran (asshole0 who did this.... Ayane: Got it....Be careful.... Ayane rushed off to find the others as Zero walked in the same direction Ice went earlier (due to the foot prints he found) and began to track Yami's blood to where he was. Chapter 2 Ice sipped on a cup of tea as he sat upon a chair just outside of a cafe, he watched as he saw Ayane run past. Sipping his tea he rested the cup on the table in front of him and pulled out a small bunch of wanted posters inside his cloak, flipping through them he saw her own poster and noted it. Ice: 'Step two. Prevent any threats... ''He placed a bit of money down on the table and drank the final bit of his tea. 'Ice's thoughts: '''With Yami missing.. they'll split into groups in search of him. One should have found the calling card and his sword by now. And they'll most likely have seperated in order to warn the crew and find Yami... but if one is to split to search for Yami's attacker rather than all go back. Then it's a stronger one... hmm.. possibly the captain.... That is good then... since the trail leads to a dead end it gives me the perfect amount of time to create another.... so the hunt continues... ''He stood up, smirked and disappeared as if using a form of soru. Staying hidden as he silently followed Ayane. However what Ice didn't relise he also was beign tracked by Namihime the scout/sniper of the crew who's amazing eyesight allowed her to keep up with his movements enough to take a shot at him. '''Ayane: What the hell?! Ayane looked up to where the shot came from and saw Namihime with her long rifle at the ready. Knowing if Namihime was shooting it wasn't a good idea to distract her so she carried on running. Namihime: Next shot will be the last you hear from my gun..... As Nimihime finished her sentence, she felt an eery presence, as she saw the figure she shot at fall to the ground, as their cloak blew off it revealed their face. It seemed to be a common thug, not the man she had originally saw. A small dart of light shone in her eyes as a blade pointed at her from behind. Ice: 'Why is that... are you out of ammo? ''Namihime sighed as she places her rifle on the floor. Suddenly she rammed Ice back and crew a smaller rifle. '''Namihime: I never am.... Namihime then openned fire with her lever action short-rifle and switching to one of her pistols when the rifle ran out of ammo. Meanwhile Ayane reached the tohers who were waiting for Zero, Ayane and Namihime near the bar they started from. Ayane: *panting* Guys....Someone.....Taken....Yami! Sea devils: WHAT?!?!?!? As they yelled out in shock, a somewhat wounded Namihime panted as she attempted to reload her gun. Her left hand dripping with blood as if it had been cut towards the upper area. Ice wielded a golden shiny lightning like blade. Smirking as numerous sliced and dented bullets covered the floor. As small strokes of lightning emanated from the blade itself. Ice: 'Come quietly and this will be over much quicker, Harming you is not one of my intentions. ''Namihime stops reloading her gun and looks at Ice as her eye twitches. She then points to her injuries. '''Namihime: Could've fooled me moron!! But fine i'll come with ya....But get any funny ideas and your head will be missing understand? Meanwhile Zero was tracking Yami slowly making sure he doesn't miss a single clue to his location, only problem was Zero had drawn his sword and it was attracting The Marines, this however didn't bother Zero as he casually cut down the Marines in his way. Zero: Get out of my way....My fight isn't with you.... As Ice walked over to Namihime, he pulled out another ice cold rose from his cloak, placing it between Namihime's small puddle of blood from her hand, as the blood froze over, Ice put away his blade and stood next to Namihime. Ice: 'You can't expect me to let you shoot me. Especially with your skills. ''He smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, she felt a slight clutch as she began feeling drowsy, falling into Ice's arms. As she slowly began losing consiousness. '''Ice: '''I am sorry... Sweet dreams... '''Namihime: You a....Ass..... Namihime then dropped to his arms still holding her rifle tightly. Meanwhile Zero caught the scent of Namihime's blood and followed it to the fight but she was already gone with her attack. He then tracked both scents he picked up at the location. As Ice sat between two marines on a bench. Reading from a newspaper as the marines stared at all the civilians. Ice decided to read about his brother whilst waiting, he was expecting a certain individual to show up. Ice: 'Step 3.... ''After abit of time the remaining Sea Devils minus Zero arrived to meet Ice. Zero however was busy tracking Namihime and Yami. They look displeass as they noticed Ice's blue hair poking out above the newspaper, legs crossed accompanied by two marines whom looked somewhat intimidated by the sight of almost all the Sea Devils at once. '''Anna: Hey you the jerk hunting our crew? Shigure: Better get ready for a fight runt.... Yukimura: Yeah! Takeshi: Careful....I'm getting a bad feeling here.... Yukimura: Yeah! Idate: Yukimura....Shut up! Yukimura: Yea- oh sorry... Ice smirked as he folded the newspaper and stood up tall. Handing the newspaper to one of the two marines as his cloak seemed to fall of in a cool like manner, revealing three items around his belt and his large purple like blade appeared over the left side of his shoulder whilst the golden blade appeared at the right side of his shoulder. He smirked as his trademark Blade scarf blew in the wind. Ice: '''Sea Devil Pirates. Known well for their power as individuals aswell as their excellent combinations. Truelly a powerful opponent, even for a Blade such as myself. Though almost all of you at once? I expected your captain to find me first... '''Anna: Knowing him he's going to find Yami and Namihime....We're enough to take your head runt.... Takeshi: We may have to deal with his friends first. The crew drew their respectable weapons ranging from swords to gauntlets. and prepared for the fight. Whereas Ice slowly started walking towards them, his eyes shadowed as he drew Raijin and Fuijin, the wind getting more ferocious as Ice started to speed up. The two marines stood up and began running away as they noticed Takeshi staring them down. Ice: 'Runt huh? I see you underestimate me. ''As Ice jumped into the air, Benny smashed his fists together and leapt towards Ice, shortly followed by Shigure with her set of daisho. Takeshi carefully examined the battleground as he realised that Benny and Shigure leapt at a trap. 'Takeshi: '''Idiots. ''Ice smirked as the three grew closer to one another in the air, Benny preparing for the punch and Shigure preparing for the finisher gripping her daisho tightly. 'Ice: '''Heh.. '''Benny: '''Bring it shithead!! '''Shigure: '''Let's see if you're worth my strength!! ''As Benny swung his deadly fists at Ice, Ice quickly began spinning, causing the air around him to become a whirlwind effectively throwing Benny's fists in alternate directions as Ice broke through the mini whirlpool kicking Benny straight in the stomach, sending him rocketing down and through one of the tavern windows, where then Ice immediately span around to block Shigure's attacks only moments before it could hit him, a small stroke of his hair fell from his head as Shigure smirked. 'Shigure: '''Maybe your the one.. heh... '''Ice: '''You're pretty good, hehe... ''Raijin began sparking up as Shigure quickly noticed which of his blades it were. As she tried to pull her daisho back, she was forced to parry a blow from Fuijin, which began rotating rapidly placing pressure on her. Before she could counter she felt a powerful blow to the stomach, as Ice was able to hit her in the stomach with the blunt side of Raijin, electrocuting her with a small burst of static electricity. 'Ice: '''But you're lacking strategy... ''Shigure then rocketed down to the ground as Ice landed beneath her, catching her and then placing her down to the ground, before he could act however, he felt a powerful blow to the neck as Lee roundhouse kicked him at an impressive speed. '' '''Lee: '''You're too well prepared to be taken on alone. ''As Lee finished his sentence, Both Idate and Rob appeared above him, slamming down their axes and twin hammers on him, whilst Ice was able to block their attack, they were still in mid-air holding firmly to their weapons as it forced a tremendous amount of weight upon Ice, whom then managed to jump a small bit to block Ayanes staff and slam it to the ground, as he stood one foot on the staff with both men weighing him down he grunted. 'Ayane: '''You know ... if we weren't fighting.... you're kinda cute! ''As the sound of metal scraping against the ground could be heard, Takeshi's katana scraped across the floor as he ran at Ice whose choices of dodging were incredibly limited. 'Takeshi: '''Don't flirt with the enemy Ayane.. ''Takeshi drew closer preparing to deliver a fatal blow to Ice's chest. When Ice managed to slip his free foot beneath Ayane's staff and spin it around rapidly, kicking it in the center of the tip with as much force as he could, he managed to shoot the staff like an arrow as it forced Takeshi to dodge it, throwing off his momentum, Ice quickly took advantage of this and flipped backwards, forcing Idate and Rob to the ground as they now held him up. '' '''Ice: '''I'll admit... ''Ice then pushed himself upwards managing a safer distance from the four, sheathing Raijin, he began rapidly spinning Fuijin as the surgical scalpels spun around him, one stuck in his thigh as the others were blown away. Ice landed on a roof above them all facing the north and Fuijin stopped spinning. 'Ice: '''Taking you all on alone is suicide no matter who it is. ''Ice raised his free hand as numerous marines showed up on the other roof's weilding rifles all aimed at the members. Even Benny and Shigure, whom were knocked unconscious. Takeshi then put his blades away as the others copied him. Ice pulled the scalpel from his thigh and threw it back to stitches, whom caught it and put it away. Several of the Sea Devils still held their weapons firm. 'Takeshi: '''Put your weapons away, can't you see they're aiming at Shigure and Benny aswell? '''Lee: '''He's right. You can't protect yourselves and them at the same time. ''The remaining Sea Devils put their weapons away as Ice looked at them, placing Fuijin on his back once more. '''Ice: '''As much as I'm against dishonourable acts. Your skills left me no choice. '''Ayane: What have your pet Marines attack us as well? Takeshi: You can expect that from a lowely hunter.... Anna: Remember the last time this happened though? Zero tore the guy apart while he was still breathing. The remaining Sea Devils nodded and put their weapons away to catch their breath. Ice sighed as he grew pissed off at their hypocrisy. Ice: '*Sigh* Is name-calling and fighting the only thing you guys are good at? I've tried to show you respect. Heck I've even made sure your two friends are safe rather than endangered in the care of the marines. Despite your captains strength, I doubt very much death is a certainty. We are all human's after all. ''More marines then entered from the streets and began cuffing the Sea Devils as the marines on the roof still held their guns aimed at the Sea Devils. Ice sat on the ledge of the building as he looked at the ocean. 'Ice: '''Besides. You guys have my word that you'll be safe. Though to you I doubt that means much, but to us Blades, our word trust is important. ''As Ice walked disappeared, the Sea Devil's were escorted whilst blindfolded to a blank white room with no visible exit. However the first thing they did notice were both Yami and Namihime, whom were sat at a table that was filled with food and drink. As well as a noted on the wall above them that read. "Sea Devil Pirates, Reading this you will probably have realised your crew members were never in danger. I apologise for the inconvenience however your Captain is the person I'm after and I do not intend on killing him. I ask that you patiently wait for one of the two following things: 1. Your Captain will return to pick you up and the marines? Taken care of already. 2. Should you see my face again, then I apologise, but I will be claiming your bounty. Patience is the answer as your faith in your captain is tested. Wrong move and I cannot guarantee any of you will live. ~Ice Blade~" '''Benny: Well this sucks.... Ayane: Yeah....Personally I don't want my bounty collected...I'll have to go to some hell hole prison and with my looks I won't last long.... Takeshi: Says the person who's got the most training in White Demon Kempo out of everyone here.... Ayane giggled and sat down. Chapter 3 The wind blew hard as the high altitude of the tall, dead volcano displayed it's might. The rain hitting down hard as thunder strikes surrounded the island every several burst of seconds. Ice stood facing the sea as the surrounding was clear, but one quick flash of lightning shrouded Zero's arrival as his face was shown several feet behind Ice. His face furious as clumps of the ground beneath him began floating. Ice: '''You were quicker than anticipated. Zero Hotaru. '''Zero: I don't like to keep dead men waiting....So your the hunter?....Was expecting more.... Zero jammed his swords into the ground and adjusted his jacket. Zero: Now I assume by your alias your a swordsman....Then if thats the case i'll fight you with my prefered method of combat....unarmed combat....The Demon Hunting Fist style. Ice placed his cloak on the ground and the weapons along with it, as if mocking the powerful foe before him. He smirked as he attempted a quick axe kick against Zero, whom effortlessly dodged it and threw him back. Ice: '''Someone as powerful as you should know never to look down on your opponent. Or overestimate them. It shows that you lack faith in yourself if you think about your opponent. A true fighter never worries about his opponent, because he believes in himself. Make your move.... Zero. '''Zero: I wasn't....Your specialty is swordsmanship mine is unarmed fighting....To fight with your best skill and all your heart is a sign of respect where I come from....Seems honor doesn't count for much here.... Zero then smirked as he stood there. Suddenly a large dark shadow appear above Ice. Zero: Mind your head! A large smash of bones was heard as Ice managed to block Zero's attack with his arms. Despite Ice standing firm, it still knocked him back across the ground leaving a large trail. Ice sighed as he bowed quickly and smirked. Ice: 'I give my respect to those who prove worth it. Your actions aswell as your attitude alone is enough for me. I apologise. Your crew's attitude is different opposed to yours... Zero Hotaru. ''With that said Ice disappeared quickly grabbing Doshin from the cloak, it appeared to be a mere fashionable rock, however, ss he slashed towards Zero a large rock like blade formed. Numerous rocks where launched at Zero as Ice stroked the ground, firing them at Zero. Zero smirked and avoided the rocks, he then countered with a spinning side kick aimed at Ice's side followed by a flying boulder from the opposite direction. '''Zero: Now this is a true battle.... Back with the Sea devils, the crew began to show a degree of boredom and annoyance. Ayane: I hate it when this kinda thing happens....Wonder how Zero is doing....More importantly how much of the garrison is still standing? Takeshi: Knowing his temper not much.... Idate: Wouldn't we know about that though? I mean last time he did that the entire base blew to hell and back..... Anna: He has a point....We felt the last time this happened... ''Meanwhile, Ice narrowly ducked the kick and stuck Doshin into the ground as he pulled out a larger boulder creating a mace, which he used to smash the other boulder into the ground. Returning his 'mace' to a blade again. Ice smirked and pulled out two small daggers, wielding them in a cross like stance as he pierced Doshin into the ground Ice sprinted head first at Zero, as the ground around them split and flew high up. '' '''Ice: '''You're strength is phenomenal! Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Yaminogaijin